Fire and Ice
by Midget-Panda
Summary: Elsa's powers came out but the town excepted her and saw the beauty in her power. it's revealed that Anna has the power over fire. Hans Elsa's adviser and best friend thinks he can save Elsa and Arendelle from the disruptive red head here is were Kristoff enters a cold hearted assassin who has hatred for fire. Will Anna find her self worth or will the flames take control
1. Chapter 1

This writer on Wattpad named Datannyingfangirl (amazing writer check out her other works she took down Fire and ice) Came up with the idea of this frozen fic and I would like to start over as how I see it all rights of frozen goes to disney and all/most character ideas come from Datannoyingfangirl

(Btw unless you don't like

Helsa then don't read)

Powers revealed

Elsa's Pov

I looked at the people in the courtyard in horror. I had just frozen the water feature into solid ice happened. I got asked to do it again, next people came up to me and told me that they thought it was beautiful, and they still wanted me to be there queen. Even my adviser Hans accepted me as who I was. My little sister Anna on the other hand wasn't so lucky, the villagers hated her already because of her personality but the children loved her but her power came out. She came up to me and grabbed my arm, and screamed at me for keeping it a secret. I knew she was angry, suddenly I felt a burning on my arm, heat coursed through my body making me feel as though I was about to pass out. Anna stepped back, so far back that I saw her hands on fire and a look of fear marrying her normally calm face. My arms were red and a searing pain echoed along my burnt arms and legs, giving me notice that I would end up with blisters all down my limbs. The villagers were screaming in fear, children crying and hugging their parents who started yelling at her, and those without children called her a monster. She looked at me with great sadness before she bolted, running to the Forest. I tried my hardest to follow her as she made her way through the forest. As she jumped and weaved through the trees, I noticed her usually strawberry blonde hair was slowly changing to a bright fiery red. Thatt pass out but not touching the burns on my arms. As we went to turn a corner, I glanced at my loyal adviser one last time before losing sight of him completely.

Hans's Pov

I looked at my queen with pity. I had lied to her, Anna would not be brought back. She was far to dangerous. I didnll be perfect to kill the princess.

Review and tell me what you think

I'm new to wrighting


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Anna's Pov _

I stopped running I think I was far enough, I sat down near a river to catch my breath when I noticed my reflection. My normally strawberry blonde hair had fallen out of my the up-do I had put in for the ceremony and was now a fiery red and was falling in soft curls down my back. It suited me, but I looked so much like Elsa… I hurt Elsa… I hurt her! how could I. I curled up in a ball, tears streaming down my sweat soaked face, I squeezed my eyes shut and before I knew it I was a sleep.

_Hans Pov _

When everyone was a sleep, I went off in search of this Kristoff guy, I had heard so little about, when I finally found his cabin, after a few hours' worth of searching. I knocked on the door and waited for not too long before the heavy oak door opened revealing an extraordinarily buff man with golden blonde hair and an obscenely large nose. I looked up at his face; fear entering my voice slightly as I spoke "umm are you Kristoff?" he just stared down at me. "Yes who wants to know?" he said in a gruff voice, it wasn't like scary gruff it was just and 'I'm annoyed at you for coming at this point in time' gruff. "My name is Hans I'm the queen's adviser," I said, gaining confidence in my task. "Humph what would the queens adviser want with me?" he said moving out of the way, a smirk forming on his lips as I moved inside his small wooden home. "Well I need you to kill Princess Anna," I said, turning to face the man, he just stared at me with a blank expression, as if processing the idea of killing the princess of Arendelle, and then he began to laugh. "Are you serious? Or are you just pulling my leg?" he asked, looking at me, humour still evident in his brown eyes. "I'm serious the princess has deadly fire powers opposite to the queen, who bares the ability to manipulate ice, the kingdom and I only found out today, and the princess ran off, burning everything in her wake," I explained hastily, I looked at up him, to find his face turned stone cold looked at me with dead eyes. "I'll do it"

_Kristoff's Pov _

I was enjoying my quite evening; I had just returned home after I killed some guy, his wife paid me about $500. She had found out he was cheating on her with some farmer's daughter. But of course, something had to ruin my night, there was a precise knock at the door forcing me to get up. I opened the door to find there was a scrawny man, red headed man in royal garments, he looked familiar. Part of the royal court? "Umm, are you Kristoff" he stuttered, he was obviously scared of how tall I am… it might be the fact that I was easily twice the size of him. "Yeah who wants to know?" I ask, still not able to place the face of the man before me. "My name is Hans I'm the queens adviser," he said with a slight bow, a hint of shock in his kind voice. "Humph what would the queens adviser want with me?" I ask feeling suspicious of the man before me. I give him one last glance before moving inside, beckoning him to follow. He followed, must be serious. "Well, I need you to kill Princess Anna," he said his voice sturdy, he knew exactly what he wanted. Of course I had to make a fool of myself so I just stared at him before I began to laugh. "Are you serious? Or are just pulling my leg?" I looked at him, waiting on a response, this was too funny. "I'm serious the princess has deadly fire powers opposite to the queen, who bares the ability to manipulate ice, the kingdom and I only found out today, and the princess ran off, burning everything in her wake" he explained almost too quickly, but I di- wait did he say the princess has fire powers? I felt my face turned stony. If I hated anything more than killing someone innocent, it was fire. Fire took everything from me and left me with only a scared torso to remember it by. "I'll do it," I said. His face looked at me surprise written so clearly even someone blind could see it. "How much am I gonna get paid for this?" he thought for a moment. "Here take $5000, this will suffice?" he asked, chucking a small pouch of money at me "We have a deal," I laughed, I held out my hand and he took it. The deal was struck, I saw him off, before re-entering my cabin. "Hmm time to find this princess," I said, talking to no one in particular, not that there was anyone inside my house. I threw on a new shirt before grabbing a weapon and started walking into the warm night.

_Anna's Pov_ **(sorry for all the POV switches!) **

I jolted awake, I'm still near the same river, still in my burnt coronation dress, it's length was now so burn it had holes that had tangled around my legs, so I sighed and ripped it so the end would sit at the my knees removed my now destroyed stockings. I don't need them anyway. I began walking, dry tears caking my face. The forest was beautiful, and they ended up putting the fire out… the fire that I caused. I let out a sigh, looking up and not looking at the rocky river side which I was trying to carefully not fall over, before I lost my footing and fell into the river. I started to fell weak, "Gasp" I quickly jumped out and tried to use my powers with-out burning things. I couldn't. Oh no, I started to feel like I would faint. And that's when, in the distance, I saw a cabin. I walked over to it, almost falling into trees a couple of times, I carefully walked up the steps and read the sign. "Wandering Okans Trading post… Ooh and sauna!" I read before I pushed open the door. I just stared at the things and and tried to warm up. "Yoo-hoo!" a friendly voice called over to me, naturally I looked up and there stood a short muscly man. "Um hi, I'm just here to warm up, I'll leave soon," I said smiling softly. Bang! I jumped as the door was pushed open and to the wall. And there, in the doorframe stood the most handsome man I had ever seen. Of course me being as shy as I was. I hid under the table and behind the tall, looming shelves. "Oi Okan, have you seen the princess?" he asked in a gruff voice, why was he looking for me? I hid further back, my lower back hitting the wall behind me. "No I haven't, and don't ask me if I'm sure, I know I would recognise the Princess of Arendelle. Why are you looking for her? Wait is she your new case?" this Okan asked. What did he mean by 'case'? "Yeah I got payed $5000 to hunt her down by the Queen's adviser, anyway if you see her you let me know?" he said, grabbing some carrots of the shelf in front of him throwing some money at Okan and I watched his feet as his clumpy steps left the building, the bell going off telling me he was gone. I let out a shaky breath, a breath I didn't realise I was holding until it hurt my chest. "You can come out now love, he's gone."

* * *

**Well there is my newest chapter Read and review. it helps me out and let's me know you want more **

**Panda Out**


End file.
